


Desk Work

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [18]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The office has it's uses ... one of which, Mike and Connie plan to put to use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Work

**Author's Note:**

> 'Finally' challenge.

“Done, and done! Finally!” Mike exclaimed, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair.

Connie looked up, raised a delicate looking eyebrow, and then smiled. “Now what?”

Mike sauntered over to her desk, tilted her chin up to his, and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips.

“Oh,” she breathed. “ _That_."

“Yes, Connie. _That_ ,” Mike returned, smiling against her lips.

“Well, in that case ...” Connie hurried to his door, turned the lock, and hurried back to where Mike was.

“In the office? My, my, my Connie, aren’t we adventurous today.”

“Shh. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear.”


End file.
